1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image display system to be mounted on a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional image display system to be mounted on a vehicle such as a car displays an image showing situations around a vehicle on a display. In particular, safe drive of the vehicle can be assisted by displaying an image of a region forming a blind spot to the driver.
For example, a vehicle body structure such as a front pillar forms a blind spot by blocking the field of view of the driver. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-096638 discloses a technique of providing a display at a location of the front pillar visible to the driver. By displaying a captured image of a blind spot region formed by the front pillar on a display, the driver can confirm blind spot condition without shifting the line of sight from a direction of the front pillar.